Kirstie Alley
| died = | hometown = Wichita, Kansas | knownfor = Actress | season = Dancing with the Stars 12 Dancing with the Stars 15 | partner = Maksim Chmerkovskiy | place = 2nd (Season 12) 7th (Season 15) | highestscore = 30 (Cha-Cha-Cha; Season 12) 27.5 (Group Country Western; Season 15) | lowestscore = 20 (Quickstep; Season 12) 19 (Foxtrot; Season 15) | averagescore = 24.6 (Season 12) 24.2 (Season 15) }} Kirstie Louise Alley is a celebrity from Season 12 and Season 15 of Dancing with the Stars. Early Life Kirstie Alley was born in Wichita, Kansas, the daughter of Lillian Mickie (née Heaton), a homemaker, and Robert Deal Alley, who owned a lumber company. She has two siblings, Colette and Craig. Alley attended Wichita Southeast High School, graduating in 1969. She attended college at Kansas State University in 1969. After moving to Los Angeles to pursue Scientology and work as an interior designer, Alley appeared as a contestant on the popular game show Match Game in 1979 (not during the "Match Game '79" season). She won both rounds winning $500 in the first round and winning $5500 in the second round. She also appeared on the game show Password Plus in 1980. In 1981, a car accident caused by a drunk driver killed her mother and left her father seriously injured. Her father eventually recovered. Career Alley made her movie debut in 1982 in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, playing the Vulcan Starfleet officer Lieutenant Saavik. In 1987, she joined the cast of Cheers, replacing Shelley Long and remaining on the show until its eleventh and final season. In 1989, Alley starred with John Travolta in Look Who's Talking, the film grossed over $295,000,000 worldwide. They then went on to make two other films centered around the same theme, Look Who's Talking Too and Look Who's Talking Now! Alley has won two Emmy Awards during her career. Her first two nominations for her work on Cheers did not earn her the award, but her third, in 1991, garnered her the statuette for that series. In her speech, she thanked then-husband Parker Stevenson, calling him "the man who has given me the big one for the last eight years." For contributions to the motion picture industry, Alley was honored with a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame at 7000 Hollywood Boulevard. Alley played the title character in the NBC sitcom Veronica's Closet, as well as serving as executive producers on the show. She served as the spokesperson for Pier One from 2000–04 and for Jenny Craig from 2005–08. TV Land aired a sitcom that centered on Alley as a Broadway star and a new parent. It was titled Kirstie, and reunited her with former Cheers co-star Rhea Perlman and Seinfeld star Michael Richards. The series premiered 4 December 2013, and ran for one season before it was canceled, five months after ending its freshman run. Personal Life Alley met and dated a distant cousin, Bob Alley, in high school. They married in 1970. Her husband had the same name as her father. They divorced seven years later as their career paths diverged. Alley was married to her second husband, Parker Stevenson (Richard Stevenson Parker, Jr.) 22 December 1983. They divorced in 1997. Alley and Stevenson share custody of their two children, William True and Lillie Price. Weight Struggle On 17 September 2012, Alley appeared on The Dr. Oz Show where she admitted that she started gaining weight in late 2003. Alley claimed she spent her whole life eating obsessively without gaining weight, and only noticed a change in her body after she went into early menopause in 1992. While working as a Jenny Craig spokesperson from 2004 to 2007, Alley lost 75 pounds (34 kg), bringing her weight down to 145 pounds (66 kg). In May 2009, Alley told People magazine that, after parting ways with Jenny Craig, she gained 83 pounds (38 kg), and weighed as much as 228 pounds (103 kg). In September 2011, Alley announced that she had lost 100 pounds (45 kg) using weight loss products from Organic Liaison, a company she had founded in 2010. In 2012, Alley faced a class-action false advertising lawsuit alleging that her claim was misleading, and that her weight loss was instead the result of exercise, including training for the TV show Dancing With the Stars. In 2013, Alley settled the suit, agreeing to remove the term "Proven Products" from packaging, issue a disclaimer on the brand's website that it is a "calorie-based weight-loss product," and pay a $130,000 settlement. In April 2014, Alley reunited with Jenny Craig, as spokesperson, and the Organic Liaison product line was acquired by Jenny Craig's parent company, and subsequently integrated into Jenny Craig's product line. In January 2015, Alley announced that, since starting the Jenny Craig weight-loss program again, she had lost 50 pounds (23 kg). Scientology Alley was raised as a Methodist, but became a member of the Church of Scientology in 1979. At the time she became a Scientologist, Alley admitted to having had a cocaine addiction and went through Narconon, a Scientology-affiliated drug treatment program, to end her dependency. She has continued her Scientology training and, as of 2007, has attained the level of OT VII (Operating Thetan level 7). In May 2000 she purchased a 5,200 sq ft (480 m2) waterfront mansion from fellow Scientologist Lisa Marie Presley for $1.5 million. The house is in Clearwater, Florida, the spiritual headquarters of the Church of Scientology. In 2007 Alley gave five million dollars to the Church. After fellow actress Leah Remini left the Church of Scientology in 2013, Alley publicly denounced Remini as "a repulsive bigot" and declared her former friend was now "my enemy." Dancing with the Stars 12 In February 2011, Alley was announced as a contestant in Season 12 of Dancing with the Stars. She was partnered with Maksim Chmerkovskiy. Their first dance, a cha-cha-cha, earned them the second-highest score, 23 points of a possible 30. On May 2011, Alley and Chmerkovskiy performed their final dance, also a cha-cha-cha, which earned them a perfect score of 30 out of 30. Alley finished the competition in second place, behind NFL Super Bowl champion Hines Ward. Scores Performances Kirstie Alley & Maksim Chmerkovskiy - Cha-Cha-Cha - Week 1|Week 1 - Cha-Cha-Cha Kirstie Alley & Maksim Chmerkovskiy - Quickstep - Week 2|Week 2 - Quickstep Kirstie Alley & Maksim Chmerkovskiy - Rumba - Week 3|Week 3 - Rumba Kirstie Alley & Maksim Chmerkovskiy - Waltz - Week 4|Week 4 - Waltz Kirstie Alley & Maksim Chmerkovskiy 12 - Foxtrot - Week 5|Week 5 - Foxtrot Kirstie Alley & Maksim Chmerkovskiy 12 - Samba - Week 6|Week 6 - Samba Team (Hines) Cha-Cha-Cha - Season 12 - Week 7|Week 7 - Team Cha-Cha-Cha Kirstie Alley & Maksim Chmerkovskiy 12 - Jive - Week 7|Week 7 - Jive Kirstie Alley & Maksim Chmerkovskiy 12 - Argentine Tango - Week 8|Week 8 - Argentine Tango Kirstie Alley & Maksim Chmerkovskiy 12 - Salsa - Week 8|Week 8 - Salsa Kirstie Alley & Maksim Chmerkovskiy 12 - Viennese Waltz - Week 9|Week 9 - Viennese Waltz Kirstie Alley & Maksim Chmerkovskiy 12 - Paso Doble - Week 9|Week 9 - Paso Doble Winner Takes All Cha-Cha-Cha - Chelsea Kane vs. Kirstie Alley - Week 9|Week 9 - Winner-Takes-All Cha-Cha-Cha Kirstie Alley & Maksim Chmerkovskiy 12 - Samba - Week 10|Week 10 - Samba Kirstie Alley & Maksim Chmerkovskiy 12 - Freestyle - Week 10|Week 10 - Freestyle Kirstie Alley & Maksim Chmerkovskiy 12 - Cha-Cha-Cha - Week 10|Week 10 - Cha-Cha-Cha Dancing with the Stars 15 She also took part in the 15th season of Dancing with the Stars again with Maksim Chmerkovskiy for a second chance to win the Mirrorball Trophy. They were the seventh couple eliminated from the competition. Scores * The additional score of 7.5 was awarded by guest judge Paula Abdul. Performances Kirstie Alley & Maksim Chmerkovskiy - Foxtrot - Week 1|Week 1 - Foxtrot Kirstie Alley & Maksim Chmerkovskiy - Jive - Week 2|Week 2 - Jive Kirstie Alley & Maksim Chmerkovksiy - Cha-Cha-Cha - Week 3|Week 3 - Cha-Cha-Cha Kirstie Alley & Maksim Chmerkovskiy - Charleston - Week 4|Week 4 - Charleston Kirstie Alley & Maksim Chmerkovskiy - Quickstep - Week 5|Week 5 - Quickstep Kirstie Alley & Maksim Chmerkovskiy - Rumba - Week 6|Week 6 - Rumba Group Country Dance - Freestyle - Week 6|Week 6 - Group Country Western Kirstie Alley & Maksim Chmerkovskiy - Quickstep Samba - Week 7|Week 7 - Quickstep/Samba Swing Dance Marathon - Week 7 - Season 15|Week 7 - Swing Marathon Kirstie Alley & Maksim Chmerkovskiy - Viennese Waltz - Week 8|Week 8 - Viennese Waltz Kirstie Alley & Maksim Chmerkovskiy w Tristan - Paso Doble - Week 8|Week 8 - Paso Doble (Trio Dance) Trivia Gallery Kristie_and_Maks_S12.jpg Kirstie_Alley_Promo15.jpeg Kirstie-Maks-Promo15.jpeg Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Season 12 contestants Category:Season 15 contestants Category:Actors Category:Runners-up